(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a quick-pour container suitable for dispensing engine fluids, such as motor oil and transmission fluid.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A problem associated with a typical plastic container or bottle which contains fluid, such as motor oil or transmission fluid, is that the fluid pours out of the bottle poorly since there is no vent at the bottom of the bottle to vent air into the bottle. Thus, the liquid contained in the bottle flows slowly and unevenly (in spurts) out of the bottle. One solution has been to puncture the bottom wall of the bottle with a sharp implement, such as a knife, screwdriver, or awl while pouring out the contents of the bottle. Once punctured, the interior of the bottle is vented to atmosphere thereby quickening and controlling the flow of fluid out of the bottle.
A disadvantage of this solution is that it is sometimes awkward to puncture the bottom wall of the bottle while simultaneously dispensing the fluid. There is a risk that the person performing such an operation may unwantingly spill the oil. Also, this operation can be particularly dangerous, especially when a very sharp implement is used. Another disadvantage is that after the bottle is emptied and set down on a surface, residual fluid adhered to the inside surfaces of the bottle flows downwardly and settles in the bottom of the bottle. Since the opening is typically formed in the bottom wall, the fluid flows through the opening and onto the surface.